What We're Meant To Do
by Ginevra-Summers
Summary: Post-S4. Bela is saved from the pit by someone who needs her help. But being back is harder than it looks as Bela struggles to let go of the memories of what happened there.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "What We're Meant To Do"

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: First Fic in a long time. Tell me how I did. Read and Review? Thanks for reading.

She remembers. That much she knows. She remembers the rack, the pain, the feeling of the knife carving into her, but what she remembers most is Dean Winchester standing above her with a look in his eyes that she's never seen before.

Then, Bela remembers everything going black.

She wakes up in a coffin buried six feet under the earth. She breathes heavily and tries to remember where she is, she wonders if this was another hallucination that Alastair has created just for her. As she breathes in the musky air and feels around her, she realizes a few seconds later where she actually is. Bela furiously pounds on the wood above her head. She can't breathe and she needs to get out. She knows there is no use in screaming for help. No one is around to help her. Even as the dirt falls onto her face, Bela manages to push the wood aside and start clawing to the surface.

It's dark when she gulps down her first breath of free air, finally free of the box that was confining her. It's so black out she immediately thinks she's back in the pit, and closes her eyes. Knowing that if she opens them, Alastair will be looking back at her.

Something cool brushes over her and for a moment Bela's heart drops her into her stomach before she realizes it's not the icy feel of metal scraping over her skin and it's only the night breeze drying the tears that are silently running down her cheeks. Bela manages to look up and around her and realizes immediately where exactly she is. She's at a crossroads.

"Bela" A voice breaks through Bela's inner monologue, and Bela instantly closes her eyes. Fearing the worst Bela curls into a ball awaiting the pain; she knows their tricks too well to let them fool her again. "Bela," As if knowing her inner turmoil the voice says again in a quiet and soft voice. "It's okay Bela, You are safe. Nothing is going to harm you"

She feels a hand reach down to gently touch her shoulder. She flinches and tries to move away from the person. But they have a tight but gentle grip on her. "Bela," the voice says for a third time and it could be her imagination but it sounds slightly annoyed."Bela, open your eyes."It takes a moment, but Bela opens her eyes and blinks up at the face peering down at her. Bela's eyes widen because he's absolutely one of the most beautiful people she's ever seen.

"Hello Bela" He says as he helps her to her feet. She wonders who this man is and how he has taken her out of the pit. His brown eyes lock with hers and she can't help but wonder if he can read her mind. He quietly murmurs "Welcome home Bela".

"W-who are you? What are you?" Bela asks while wincing at the hoarseness in her voice. She shouldn't be surprised. Lifetimes of screaming would ruin anyone's voice. The person standing in front of her smiles and Bela swears it looks more like a smirk.

"The names Gabriel, and to quote a friend of mine, I'm the one who gripped you tight- sorry about the bruise by the way, and raised you from perdition."

xXxXxXx

This story has been in my head for months and I finally got the urge to write it. Its non-beta'd so if you see any mistakes, could you please tell me. If you have feedback, I would love to read it.

Thanks!- Ginevra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "What We're Meant To Do" Chapter 2

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: First Fic in a long time. Tell me how I did. Read and Review? Thanks for reading.

Bela stumbles back in surprise. Gabriel? She struggles to remember where she has heard that name before. She's not disappointed when nothing comes to mind. With the pain that's been inflicted on her, she's amazed she can still think properly. Even though she knows she's safe, when Gabriel's arm reaches out to steady her, she flinches. "I apologize Bela, I should have known you would still be wary." Gabriel says.

"I'm not in hell. Why did you take me out? What are you? "She asks and he shakes his head. "Relax Bela. I will explain all, you just have to relax" He says by means of explanation. She still doesn't trust him.

"I am an angel. Well an angel in the witness protection but hey, still an angel" Gabriel replies with that smirk that she has already become irritated with, even though it's been less than an hour. She doesn't get past the word Angel before her mind catches up to his words. "A-an Angel? There is no such thing" Bela replies and mentally pats herself on the back because she only stuttered once. But while she is convincing herself that there is no such thing, She watches Gabriel walk above three feet and face her, so that his back is to the moon. But before she can open her mouth to repeat what she just said, a movement catches her eye and she turns slightly to the right and Bela's jaw slightly drops as Gabriel opens his wings and stretches them so far that she's sure they will cover the moon and plunge them into darkness, and the only word that comes immediately to her lips and blurts out is "_Holy Shit."_ And wouldn't you know it. The smirk is back.

After assuring herself that she's not crazy and that his is in fact an angel, the only thing Bela can say to Gabriel is "Why Me? Why go through all the trouble to bring me back. I'm nothing but a thief, a traitor. I sold Sam and Dean out to Hendrickson!" She waits for him to respond while ignoring the funny clench thing her stomach does when she says Dean's name. "Thief, traitor that is who you used to be, Bela. It is not who you have to be now." She watches as he moves to stand in front of her and his wings disappear. And he just looks like an ordinary person again, with beautiful eyes and an annoying smirk. "You have a chance to be someone new, someone that can change things. You just have to let it happen" He replies and you know what? She starts believing him.

Bela died alone in a motel room that had ugly wallpaper and a bed with squeaky springs. She fought her way back to this world, through the dirt and weeds that held her coffin. The girl she was, Bela Talbot. She wants her to be a memory, a memory of a woman who was shallow, cruel and let's be honest. A bitch. She remembers that girl. She remembers her life, the million dollar payoffs from things she'd steal from hunters who were too stupid to properly protect their belongings. She remembers that, for how her life glittered. How much it shone. _She still died alone. _She knows immediately that she doesn't want her past to be the last thing she ever does on this earth. And with this new life, Bela swears to never go back to being that girl. And she again wonders if Gabriel can read her mind, because he's looking at her with this smile on his face that she swears reaches his eyes, and she knows. She knows that whatever he needs from her. She'll do it. Because he gave her something that she desperately needed. A second chance.

xXxXxXx

Sorry about the shortness, I promise as I get back into the feel of writing, I'll be making the chapters a lot longer that they are now. Bela won't be meeting the Winchester boys for a bit, but she will be busy elsewhere. I toyed with the idea of having chapters with Gabriel's POV. But I don't think I could pull them off right. But I might surprise myself and try to write a paragraph of his POV. Anyways, Thanks for reading and if you have feedback, I would love to read it.

-Ginevra


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 3

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: First Fic in a long time. Tell me how I did. Read and Review? Thanks for reading.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Gabriel brought her out of hell, and she thought she'd stop flinching every time an angel pops in unexpectedly but she hasn't. She takes her time relearning everything the pit had made her forget, she takes the time to learn how new things in the world are, because you know what. _She's going to help save it. _

She hates sleeping though, She can't sleep, won't even close her eyes because she's afraid if she wakes up, she'll be back under that knife, on the rack. She hates being alone, and she hates herself for being so weak. But Bela is going to be okay. She knows she is. It's just going to take time. Which is something that she really doesn't have. She's still trying to wrap her mind around it. That the Sam she knew is gone. That he's the one that released Lucifer. She remembers _that_ conversation vividly.

"_So, uh Gabriel? Not that I'm not grateful and all, but why would an angel, of all people need someone like me alive?" Bela quietly asks. Gabriel looked up from whatever he's planning to answer. "Weeeell Bela, (That's another annoying trait Bela's noticed he has. He likes to drag out words.) There is a reason you are back. But it's not a good one. But I'm going to skip the beginning, the middle and just go to the end of the story. Lucifer is on earth. And Sam Winchester is the reason why." And you know what? All Bela can do it look at him while he smirks and looks back down to his papers._

It's been a week since he told her, and he told her everything. He told her about the war that was coming, that's now here. How angels are fighting each other for control over heaven. He told her about the demon blood, that demon Ruby (She remembers meeting her once) and how so distance Dean and Sam are. Yet she's still grasping at the truth, not that Sam let Lucifer out. She understands that. What she can't understand is how Dean _let _Sam get like that. How he could let Sam slip that far down. But from what Gabriel's been telling her. Dean just doesn't care. Which Bela doesn't think she'll believe until she sees it.

Because it's _Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. The Winchester duo. The ones who would always have each other's backs. No matter what. _But Bela remembers that there are two different Dean Winchesters. The first one would who die for his brother, sell his soul to bring him back. Be the best damn brother he could be. But the second one? Oh he's different from the first. This Dean wouldn't die for his brother.

This Dean enjoyed hearing the screams. Enjoyed finally inflicting all the hurt and pain he suffered into the helpless souls on that rack. This Dean. He'd wait for his brother to do something stupid, and when Sam finally appeared on that rack. And he would show no mercy. And the part that scares her the most? Bela's not sure if she can ever tell the two apart again. Not after everything. She just couldn't.

Bela's torn out of her thoughts by the sound of an angels wings fluttering. She glances over to the once empty seat to see Gabriel sitting there. "Jeez. Do you ever use a door? You definitely need a bell. Yeah. Definitely." He shrugged. "Not my fault you can't handle this,- And I totally agree with that bell comment. Can you imagine me with a bell around my neck? I'd annoy you _so much._" And all Bela can do is laugh. Because despite all the shit that is going on around them. She's actually glad that he's here.

xXxXxXx

Sorry about all the dialogue. Next chapter is going to have more action, Promise. Thanks for reading.

-Ginevra


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 4

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: This is where it starts going AU. The timeline is currently around 5x09 of Season 5. The whole plotline with Anna going back in time didn't happen. So she's was not killed by Michael.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Read and Review? Thanks for reading my Fic! : 3

Living in a house that's in the angel witness protection program is a bit weird, but hey, Bela's used to weird. To be honest, it's getting a little cramped and she's getting a little claustrophobic. But Bela knows, the minute she's seen by anyone. Hello demon chow. So all she can do is sit and watch. And be tormented by angels that have nothing better to do.

It's a war out there. Angels that are in heaven have a choice. Join Michael and his crusade against Lucifer, or be neutral and have targets basically painted on their backs. Three angels have already ripped out their grace and have fallen. Just to escape how it is up there. In all honesty. Bela's glad Gabriel doesn't tell her much about what's going on up there. She's not even sure she wants to know how he even knows what he does.

It's late at night when she hears the familiar sound of wings fluttering. She turns from her spot at the fireplace to consider the new arrival. She doesn't recognize her. Must be a new angel. She expects her to just go find Gabriel and ignore her. But she focuses her attention on Bela.

"So. You are the _human- _she says the word with something that looks like a sneer. "That Gabriel has gone to all the trouble to drag out of hell. Definitely not what I was expecting."

"Well. You're not much to look at either. So you're an angel. Whoopdeedoo. So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Bela counters back. The angel looks taken aback, but manages a laugh. "Good one human. You may have a backbone yet. I am Assasiel." "Wait. The _Archangel_ Assasiel?" "Yes. I am. Come with me human." And she does. Because she can't do anything else.

Once she's back in the living room Bela notices there are some people there she doesn't recognize. There's a woman with brown curly hair, wearing what looks like a toga. Talking to Gabriel, with her arms flailing about. She looks like someone Bela doesn't want to cross. Another woman, tall, with dark skin and eyes and a cascade of wavy black hair tumbling past her shoulders, is currently sprawled out on the couch, looking exhausted, like she's just run a marathon. The one that catches her eye though is a woman standing by the counter, she's not doing anything, just watching. It looks like she's been there for a while. As Bela turns to talk to Gabriel, she feels someone touch her shoulder softly.

She turns to see the same girl that was just at the counter. "I noticed you were looking a little lost. Would you like me to introduce who everyone is for you?" The angel says with a soft smile. "Yes please" Bela murmurs quietly. "Alright. You know Gabriel, correct? –At Bela's nod she continues on "The one currently talking to Gabriel is Rachiel. She's a higher up in heaven. It's her job to make sure angels stick to no emotions. The woman on the couch- That's Amabiel. She's the one who's makes all the plans when it comes to the war. Hence the ragged appearance. "-

"They are both high up angel's right?" –At the woman's nod Bela continues speaking

"Then why are they in hiding?"

"Because to put it in terms. They basically told Michael to go shove it where the sun doesn't shine. They're tired of being pawns. Yes they want to war to end. But not at the price it's at now."

Bela just nods. Understanding that even angels have breaking points. "I'm Anael by the way. But you can call me Anna" She smiles in a way that Bela can't help but smile back.

They turn back to the living room. But Rachiel and Amabiel are gone, and Gabriel just looks like someone stole his candy.- Which is something that Bela still finds hilarious. An Archangel with a sweetooth.

"Angel-boy you okay?" Bela asks, despite wanting to laugh at his face, she's concerned. Gabriel shrugged and frowned at the nickname "I'll be fine Bels. Just some drama. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over"

And all Anna can do is laugh because Bela, who just looks affronted at being called little, stalks over to Gabriel and smacks him upside the head. And practically hisses "_Don'.._" and walks out of the room. "You sure have your work cut out for you, dontcha big brother?" Anna replies with a smirk while staring at Gabriel who's looking just a little put out. It's sickening actually.

Gabriel watched Bela storm out, with his smirk back on his face. Yeah, he _definitely_ liked her.

xXxXxX

Thanks to Roza-Belikov12, SmartalecHuntress, Meg Dashwood, Niori , destra and Essu for reviewing. It means a lot. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Dean and Bela won't meet up for a few chapters. But Sam and Bela just might.

Thanks for reading!

-Ginevra


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 5

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: This is where it starts going AU. The timeline is currently around 5x09 of Season 5. The whole plotline with Anna going back in time didn't happen. So she's was not killed by Michael.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Read and Review? Thanks for reading my Fic! : 3

It's late. Bela can tell without even opening her eyes. She's gotten used to the silence. Which is surprising. Maybe it's the angels. Maybe their sugary goodness is rubbing off on her. Bela laughs at the thought. She knows that it's going to be near impossible to sleep again. She decides to get up. After putting on her silk robe. (Even though she's a whole new sparkly person. She still loves the feeling of silk against her skin). Bela heads downstairs, hopefully her _roommates_ have left some food left. She highly doubts it.

When she reached the landing. Bela noticed that someone else was awake. For one second. She thought that maybe someone was in the house. Someone had found them. Bela quietly crept to the closet and relaxed slightly at the familiar feel of her handgun against her skin. Hey. Habits are hard to break. When she reached the kitchen she opened the door. Ready to shoot first. Then ask questions later. Sitting there was Gabriel. Who. Apparently was laughing at her. Great.

"Bels. Did you seriously think you could hurt me with that?" Gabriel asks amusedly. While munching on a-Is that a candy bar? Whatever. She's used to his candy addiction. She growled. "How was I supposed to know that an annoying angel would be sitting in the kitchen at"- Bela glances at the clock. "At 4 am?" Gabriel shrugs "Angels don't sleep remember?" And she does. After noticing that none of the angels slept. She had finally asked Anna about it. Who basically said that Angels don't need to eat or sleep, and Anna couldn't really remember why.

Bela sat down at the counter, only smiling when coffee appeared in front of her. For you know. A stupid angelboy. Gabe does have perks. Gabriel smirked, obviously knowing what she was thinking

"This counts against you, ya know."

She narrowed her eyes. "How?"

He laughed now. "Simple. I have to go through all this trouble to make you food. I could've broken a nail"

She laughs with him, going along with the game "Oh no, you poor thing. Having a poor little broken nail. However will you survive?"

He pouted then, having his manliness questioned is no laughing manner. "I'll survive. Just like I did when you smacked me. I still have the bruise from that. _By the way."_

Bela scoffed, amazed that such a legendary Archangel could be such a baby. Then froze when she heard footsteps coming from the living room. Gabriel must have heard it to. Because he stopped smirking and straightened. They both cast glances to the door. And breathed twin sighs of relief when Anna walked in. "Am I interrupting a slumber party girls?" Anna asked while trying to hide a snicker. Gabriel tilted his head, considering the images that brought. "Oooh. Girls in short little nighties and cake. Lots of cake." Gabriel clapped his hands. "Excellent idea Sis" And there it was. That annoying pain in the ass smirk was back. Anna just laughed. "The only person that's going to wear that nightie is going to be you Gabriel." Bela joined in laughing with Anna as Gabriel's hopeful expression fell. With moments like these. It's hard to remember that there's a war going on.

Anna sat down next to Bela, still smiling. She produced a folder that was about two inches think and looked like it had been through a war before. "Did some research, called a friend who knows a guy who knows a couple of guys" Anna put her hand up to stop Gabriel from saying something when opened his mouth to comment. "Point is. We have a problem." When don't we have a problem" Bela cut in. Anna glanced at Bela. Nodding her head she agreed. "This problem is big time worse." "How bad Sis?" Gabriel asked. "It's Lucifer. According to some guys I know. He's doing a ritual. A big one." "What kind of ritual?" Bela quietly asked.

Knowing that she was not going to like the answer Anna is going to give her. Anna just sighed. "It's Death. The Horseman. Lucifer is going to do a ritual to summon him. And he knows a spell that can keep Death chained to him. "Bela looked at Gabriel, whose face had gone completely pale. Bela feeling like she was missing something quickly asked "But people die all the time. What's the difference?" Gabriel sighed and responded, his voice was flat. Monotone even. "Bela, you don't get it. Yeah there is reapers. But Death is like the Father of every single reaper there is. The last time Death was free. The last time he walked the earth. Noah was building a boat." And without saying anything else. The three of them shared a glance at each other and each had the same thought "_Oh. Shit"_

Within the hour. The other angels have arrived. Amabiel had been pacing back and forth since she had arrived 40 minutes previously. She was muttering to herself battle plans. Someway to stop Lucifer from doing this. Rachiel is talking to Anna. Assasiel has yet to arrive. Which Bela is glad for. She still doesn't like the blonde haired angel. There are two new angels there as well. Anna had quickly introduced Bela to them, on her way to talk to Amabiel. Maybe to calm her down. The black haired male angel was Sachiel. Who apparently had told Michael to go shove it, and fell from heaven just recently. "He was the ultimate Angel. He didn't do anything that wasn't orders. He was responsible for cleaning up messes. When angels got to careless.

Sachiel has probably the biggest body count. For him to fall. It's unbelievable." Anna had quickly told her. The other angel was another male. Who had dark eyes and dark hair. Who went by the name Seraphiel. Bela couldn't help but wonder where the heck they had come up with these names. Seraphiel was another high up. Who according to Anna. Had not spoken since Lucifer had fallen. He was another angel that Anna never expected to fall.

When Bela voiced this thought. Anna had only replied with a pained smile. "It's war up there Bela. Michael is doing everything he can to get Dean to say yes to being his vessel. And he doesn't care who he hurts to do it. If you even have one thought of doubt, you would be killed instantly. These angels. They're scared. Because no matter what Bela. It's _Michael._ What he says goes. Dad isn't here. And no one can find him. So Michael's calling the shots. You can't believe how many angels he's killed since the war began"

Anna stopped. Closing her eyes. When she resumed talking. Her voice had a quiver in it. "_They were my friends Bela. Even though I rebelled. They were still my sisters and brothers. I loved them so much. And when I fell. I lost the all. And now? Michaels making kindling out of them._ These Angels. Anna gestured around. They rebelled. And they know the only way they're going to be safe is here. Strength in numbers Bela" And with a quick smile. Anna was gone.

XxXxXxXx

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My Grandpa died last week and I just haven't been in the mood to write. This chapter is my longest yet. Hopefully you guys like it. Next chapter I'll be doing 5x10. Haven't decided if Bela and Dean are going to meet yet. Anyways.

Thanks for reading. If you wouldn't mind reviewing and telling me how I'm doing. I would love to hear it.

Also. I don't currently have Beta Reader. So if you see any mistakes just review and tell me please? Thanks c:

–Ginevra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 6

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: This is where it starts going AU. The timeline is currently around 5x10 of Season 5. The whole plotline with Anna going back in time didn't happen. So she's was not killed by Michael.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Read and Review? Thanks for reading!

"...Carthage, Missouri?" Bela repeated. She repeats it again. Nope. Not remembering ever hearing of that city. Gabriel just laughs at her confusion calling her cute. Which results in Amabiel hitting him. Yelling at him to focus. Which makes Gabriel whine "Amaa. That hurt" Which in turn makes Bela laugh. Amabiel is one angel that Bela really likes. When she's not freaking out about what Lucifer's doing or what Michaels doing. She's pretty awesome.

Bela sighed, and then looked at the clock. 3:04 was staring back at her in bright red letters. God she really hated that clock. They've been going through battle plans all night. Catching her sigh. Anna looks at Bela. Concern flashing over her face. "Bela. Why don't you go to bed?" No, I'm quite alright Anna. After all. Discussing battle plans is part of saving the world right? I should at least put some of Gabriel's _hard_ work to good use. After all. He did practically grope me out of hell." Bela replies with a shrug and a small smile. Gabriel looks vaguely offended, and Assasiel smothers a smile. It felt so good to see Gabriel get put in his place. Even if it was some human that did it.

When Sachiel walks in an hour later. He puts a clothed bundle on the counter. Gabriel turns around to look down at it. Astonishment gracing his features. When Sachiel speaks, the words that come out of his mouth are ones that Bela never expected. _"I have The Colt."_

XxXxXx

Bela reached toward to bundle. But stopped. The last time she had seen that gun. She had given it to Crowley. A sort of 'Go eff yourself' present to Lilith. She wasn't surprised that Crowley had given it up. He would do anything for the right price. What surprised her was that the angels wanted it. So into her thoughts she didn't notice that Anna has unwrapped it. And is picking it up. "So this is it. The Colt. Legend is way more impressive than The Gun itself. Imagine that." Assasiel replies with a sneer.

"Assasiel. Just shut the hell up for once okay? Or can you like not do that?" Anna spits at Assasiel. Bela notices the room goes suddenly quiet. "I know it's hard for you. But can you manage just once. Mmkay?"

Assasiel stares at her coldly. "Why should I listen to you? You deserted us Anael. When I needed you there. You weren't there!. You were too busy playing human to even care. To care that by ripping your grace out and falling that you didn't just leave heaven. You left us! You left me!. You know what. I don't care anymore. I'm done. Have fun fighting Lucifer!" and with those words Assasiel stormed out. With Anna right behind her. And Bela just stared at her retreating back, remembering what Anna said last night. _She looked at Bela. And took a deep breath. When she resumed talking. Her voice had a quiver in it. "They were my friends Bela. Even though I rebelled. They were still my sisters and brothers. I loved them so much and when I fell. I lost them all. And now?. Michael's making kindling out of them. _

"Well. That was fun." Gabriel mused. "I just can't wait to do that again."

"Gabriel. Just stop." Amabiel quietly said. "Let's just all calm down and focus on Carthage. Okay?" And they did.

It was later that night that Bela finally got a moment to herself. Which made it perfect that Gabriel would ruin it. "Hey Sweetcheeks" "Gabriel. Stop calling me that."Bela automatically replied. "Honestly. It's like a habit. See how much you can annoy the human. Well. I'm annoyed. Congrats. You won!" Bela sarcastically replied. But instead of seeing the smirk she's so used to on his face. He just gives a half smile. And quietly says "Kay Bela." And gets up. "Gabriel." She reached out and grabs his arm. "what's wrong?" She tugs on him so he sits back down. He just gives her another sad smile. "It's nothing Bela. Just family stuff." "So… I gotta ask…" Bela began after a few minutes of silence. "What happened between us? "Gabriel cut in. His voice bitter. "Yeah. I mean I get it if you can't tell me." Bela replied.

She should really stop being so nosy. "No..It's okay Bels. When I fell. Left. Quit. Whatever works. When I left heaven Bela. I was so_ sick and tired of seeing my brothers going at each other's throats._ I couldn't bear it. You know." He stops and shakes his head. Almost like he's shaking free the memories. "'When I left. I didn't tell anyone. I just didn't' care anymore. I was done. Done with everything. And now? Now it's happening all over again. I literally have to watch my brothers kill each other. How is that fair Bela?" Gabriel asks. "It's not." She says moving closer to him. "I wish that this didn't happen. I hate that everyone has to fight again. I really do." She reaches over and grabs his hand. "I'm not saying it's going to be okay Gabe. But we're gonna get through this. I promise"

Later, when everyone had gone to their rooms or wherever angels go at night. Bela was standing at her window. Counting the stars. When she was little. She used to do that. After her father left. And her mother looked at her like she was disgusted with her. She would have a shower. Scrub herself until she was raw. Then she would go outside. And just count them. Wishing every night to be in a difference place. Away from this. And now. 12 years later. She still counts them.

When she feels someone's presence behind her. She doesn't do anything. Just continues watching the stars. She jumps slightly when she feels someone wrap their arms around her. She thinks this is the first actual contact she's had since she was brought back. And you know what. She's okay.

She knows it's Gabriel before he even opens his mouth. Just to say that one word. "_Thanks." _

Gabriel's POV.

He was pissed. Okay maybe pissed was a too gentle word. He was _furious._ Out of all the things his stupid brothers had to do. This honestly took the cake. And that's saying something. He vaguely remembers Michael painting Lucifer's wings pink. He loses his smirk at the memory. He misses them. They might be stupid idiots. But they're still his brothers. Falling from heaven was easy. But leaving his brothers behind? That was hard. Ugh. Enough of that. He focuses back to the present. Amabiel is going through the plans. Carthage. _Really?_. Out of all the towns Lucy could've picked. He picked that one. To raise Death. Big daddy reaper.

Can he get a told you so please?. Totally been calling this. Ask Anna. So now. He has to stop Lucy from doing something that would really mess up this world. Not like it's not messed up anyways. Anyways. Talking with Amabiel. (He always did like her). They've decided to go tomorrow. Strike when the irons hot and all that. Oh and idiot #1 and #2 are going as well. And bringing his little bro Castiel along with him. He really had to hand it to them. Stupidity comes and goes but this? This is the highest. Going after his brother. His_ archangel_ brother. With no weapons?

He's not surprised when Assasiel and Anna have their little catfight. They were best friends in the Garrison. But apparently falling from heaven and ripping out your grace can ruin a friendship. Huh. Who knew?

After cementing the plan to go pay Lucy a visit tomorrow. He was stopped b Sachiel. Who did not look impressed. Hmm. Maybe a candy bar could fix it? He laughed at the thought. Oops. Sach looks more pissed. If that's possible "Gabriel. " And that's all he has to say. He knows it's bad.

Three hours later.

Yeah. It's bad. He forgot how loud Sach could be. Gonna be kinda impossible now. Honestly. It's like he's the first Archangel to ever rebel. Oh wait.

Meh. He's had worse. Speaking of someone's who had it bad. He spots Bela and walks over to her. "Hey Sweetcheeks" He says, loud enough so that he can see her eye twitch. Honestly. If he wasn't in such a bad mood. He'd smirk.

"Gabriel. Stop calling me that."He hears her reply. It's almost automatic these days. He opens his mouth to comment but she continues "Honestly. It's like a habit. See how much you can annoy the human. Well. I'm annoyed. Congrats. You won!" She finishes, and man she looks pissed. Shouldn't bother her. So he gives her a smile. Accepts that they're both in crappy moods and goes to get up. He's really not expecting her to talk let alone push him back into the chair. Man she's way stronger than she looks. When she starts talking. She just sounds so genuine that he doesn't even know why he did it. But he confides in her, he tells her everything. About what he felt when he saw his brothers fighting. What he felt when he fell. Honestly. It's the most he's ever talked about his feelings. He shakes his head. Doesn't want to get into the memories of anything. And you know what. Her little pep talk. Actually worked. Knowing that she's there. Kinda makes him feel better. He'd never admit it out loud. But he's glad he pulled her out of there. She's way too good for it. And yeah he knows. He knows what she did to get in there. Making a deal with Lilith isn't all that smart. But he knew she couldn't do anything else. To be honest. He was kind of glad she did it. People like that make him sick. And people who just stand by and watch it make him even sicker.

After she excuses herself for bed. He knows she's not going to sleep for at least a few hours. So he quietly walks into her room. Staring at stars? Honestly he's never seen the joy of doing that. But whatever. Her choice. He knows what he's about to do could go really good or really bad. So He's leaning towards the first one. When he comes up behind her and slowly wraps his arms around her. She jumps, startled. But that's it and he knows she's not going to kick his ass. Even though technically she never could. Hello. Trickster. He thinks of a million words to say. But the only one that comes out is a quiet "Thanks" And he knows she knows exactly what he's thanking her for.

XxXxXxX

Phew. I've never written for Gabriel. So tell me how I did? Because of the long wait. Again sorry about that. I'm back in the writing mood and hopefully I'll stay like that. I'm going to try to have a new chapter every week. But next week's might be a little late. My grandpa's funeral is next week and I just don't know if I'll be able to write. I might just do chapter's 7 and 8 in the next few days.

I decided to give you guys two chapters. Hope you enjoyed them.

Next Chapter: The Angels + Bela go to Missouri. Where Bela meets up with someone from her past.

Anyways. Enough of me rambling.

Thanks for reading. Also again. If you see any mistakes let me know. I'll fix them. Also thanks again to the reviewers. You guys made me smile reading them c:

- Ginevra


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 7

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Authors Note**: The timeline is currently around 5x10 of Season 5.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thanks for reading!

XxXxXxX

On the night before Carthage Bela doesn't sleep much. She knows that tomorrow. It has the potential to be bad. Really bad.

When Bela finally acknowledges that sleep is not going to come. She gets dressed. Vaguely thinking that this might be the last time she gets dressed.

When she gets downstairs. It's tense. It's the only word that comes to Bela's mind. Gabriel and Sachiel are out back. Dueling each other. Getting ready to face Lucifer and, if they don't succeed. Death. Anna is long gone. Bela could hear her leaving when she finally closed her eyes for sleep around 6 this morning. When she asked Gabe where Anna had gone. Gabriel had shrugged and said he wasn't really a stalker. Which earned him a glare.

It still annoyed Bela that Gabriel knew her so well. She had only been back about a month. And yet he could read her so well. So when the meeting had ended and the angels had all left. Gabriel had grabbed Bela's wrist and quietly asked that if she didn't want to go, she didn't have to. But Bela had already decided. She had to. So she just shook her head and said she was going. Not matter what. Even if it meant running into Dean. It was just a risk she was going to take.

The plan was to head out at noon. That would give The angels and Bela twelve hours to stop Lucifer from doing the ritual.

Knowing that Lucifer would have multiple demons patrolling the town. They knew flying into the small town was out of the question. So they decided to take a few cars. Thinking that hopefully they could get into the town without being seen.

When Bela returned to the living room an hour later. The sight that greeted her slightly surprised her. Every single angel there was in full gear. Swords that Bela knew were the angel blades were strapped to their waist . Gold armlets and anklets joined the swords. They were all wearing what looked like togas. Except they were dark grey. Bela quickly glanced at Gabriel, noticing that Gabriel and Assasiel's swords were a little different. She knew the change was due to the fact that they were both Archangels. So they had Archangel swords. They were also decked in gold armor. Without even seeing them. Bela knew that they all had the wings spread out. After giving them all a once over. Bela couldn't help but think that they looked like the warriors that they were.

They arrived in Carthage around one pm. After quietly getting out of the two cars. They split into groups. Assasiel would take Rachiel, Sachiel and Seraphiel. Gabriel would take Bela, Anna and Amabiel. If they ran into other angels. Their orders were to get out before they could be recognized.

The first thing Bela notices it is that it's completely dead there. Cars are abandoned on the street. Houses look like they haven't been lived in it. No one is around but them. No sounds are heard but their shoes on the ground. The silence is eerie. You know. Bela's always hated silence. Nothing ever good came from it. She knows this personally. She's halted from her thoughts and moving when Anna puts her hand in front of Bela. Silently telling her to stop moving. Whatever Anna's noticed. Gabriel's noticed to. His sword is out and ready to strike "Hellhounds."Gabriel quietly murmurs. Glancing at Anna he continues "There must be at least ten of them." Oh God. Hellhounds.

The last time she saw hellhounds. She was their snack. Bela grimaces at the memories and shakes her head to clear the memories from it. A noticing Gabriel's concerned look, she nods her head. Silently telling him she's fine. She looks ahead knowing that they're there. The hellhounds. With what seems like only a second, Gabriel suddenly moves, swiping at air. A quick smirk of satisfaction and hearing the hound yelp. Bela quickly loads her shotgun, shooting to where she knew the hellhounds were with salt bullets. Might be stupid. But hey, it works. Hearing her bullets hitting them gives Bela a quick feel of satisfaction. To give them back the pain she suffered. She glances at Gabriel and Anna and is amazed at how well they work together. When Anna ducks, Gabriel swings. When they use a move that Bela thought only actors in movies could pull off. Bela instantly thinks of it as dancing. The steps so perfect and in sync with each other.

When Gabriel and Anan stop fighting. Bela releases her grip on her shotgun. Knowing that all the hellhounds are dead. They're all gasping for breath. Gabriel catches his breath before smirking and says "Damn we're really out of shape. If we live through this. Hello gym." The laughing is short lived. Hearing the sounds of fighting, they instantly stiffen, automatically sobering up.

Anna looks at Bela and says "Get your game face on Bela" while wiping her sword on her jacket. "It's time to"- Anna cuts off. Bela follows her glance to the rooftop of a building, "Reapers?. God there must be over a hundred of them" Anna nods at Gabriel, knowing exactly what he's thinking. "We already know why they're here. Let's go."

They've been walking for about 10 minutes. Trying to find the others, when they hear it. A woman's voice. "Shouldn't have come here, boys." Bela doesn't recognize the voice. But Anna stiffens. Indicating she does.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Oh god. That voice. The last time she heard that voice. It was dark. It was pain. No. Don't think about that Bela. Think about here. Now.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg replied.

Gabriel raised his hand. Silencing them both. "They are four hellhounds right down the street. Don't move. As long as we don't move. We won't be seen." He pushes Bela back into the wall. Anna is already scaling the building. Looking for the group. Bela focuses back on the view down the street.

"-ake this easy or you can make it really, really hard" Dean replies "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" And before Bela can blink. Dean is shooting at the hellhound by Meg's feet. Telling Sam and the brunette woman that Bela vaguely remembers as being Ellen Harvelle and the third blonde woman that must be her daughter. They're all running away the hellhounds. Running right towards them, Bela realizes. Oh shit. Hellhounds plus Dean Winchester. Oh this is so not her day.

Bela turns to run. Hide. Whatever she can do before they reach her, and spot her. Bela gasps when she feels Gabriel touch her forehead and they're both on the roof. Bela looks at Gabriel. Damn. She's dizzy again.

"We can't interfere Bela. If that demon had seen us. She would have run straight to Lucifer. And all of our covers would've been blown." Gabriel is cut off by a scream. Bela runs to the ledge. Careful to not be seen. My god. The daughter is on the ground. Bleeding from what looks like a hellhound swipe. Bela ignores the twitch her body makes as her mind remembers the pain the hellhounds inflicted on her. Bela can only watch as Ellen screams and Dean scoops the daughter up and runs into the nearest store.

Bela knows. She knows just from being in this industry. That woman isn't going to make it the hour. She glances at Gabriel. He looks somber. As if knowing the same thing. "Why couldn't you do anything Gabriel?" He sighs. Like the question pains him. "What could I have done Bela? Zapped down there and saved her?. If I would've done that the demon would have seen me. I know Joanna Harvelle dying is a tragedy. But there is nothing I can do Bela. This is more important. " "More important that saving someone's life." Bela cuts in angrily "Oh I'm sorry. I thought that's what we do. WE SAVE PEOPLE." Bela stops.

She takes a breath and looks Gabriel right in the face. " You know. You really are a heartless son of a bitch. Just so you know that." Bella says. Before Gabriel can blink Bela's storming to the rooftop door "Bela wait. If you are seen.-"Gabriel is cut off by Bela. "I don't care anyone Gabriel. If I die, I die. It wouldn't be the first time. And it probably won't be the last."

With that. She heads downstairs. Not really a destination in mind. She gets to the bottom landing and opens the door. She's on the street now. Joanna isn't going to die. Not if Bela can help it. "Bela wait." She turns, expecting Gabriel to stop her, maybe take her back to the safe house. She blinks. She's caught off guard. Really not expecting Assasiel to be staring back at her. Assasiel gives her a small smile before she speaks."I know what happened. With that Harvelle girl. And yeah. I may be a heartless angel and a bitch. But I don't come without perks." She continues on. Not waiting for Bela to speak a word. "I know I'm not the greatest person here. But I don't want any innocent people to die. Not when they don't have to. I'm going to help you. Save that girl. I know the hellhounds have the Winchester boy's scent. Which is why we need to kill them." Assasiel takes a deep breath. "So. I know we haven't been anything but enemies. But I'm offering you my help. So what do you say? Want to go kill some evil sons of bitches?" Bela just smiles. "Let's do this."

They walked down the road. After Assasiel hands Bela a sword. She says with a smile "It's better than your shotgun, and no it's not an archangel blade. I'm not that stupid."Assasiel smiles at Bela before she continues "It's just an angel blade. Really good for killing these mutts." They're outside the hardware store when the hellhounds decided to attack. The first and second one are taken care of easily. The third one is tricky. Bela is dodging it. But the hellhounds faster. While Bela turns around to fight the fourth one. The third one attacks. Jumping at Bela it grabs her arm with its claws and drags it down arm from her elbow to her wrist. Bela screams. The pain is unbearable. She vaguely hears the talking inside stop. Shit. They know someone is outside.

She grabs her arm and winces as she feels the blood run down her arm. Damn. The cut is bad. Groaning in pain she turns to Assasiel who's killing the last two hellhounds. Assasiel quickly grabs Bela and they're on the store next to the hardware store's rooftop. Assasiel grabs Bela's arm. Ignoring her moan of pain. Assasiel relaxes her grip and mutters under her breath words in a language that Bela doesn't understand. Bela blinks in surprise when the cut heals. Oh yeah. Angel healing powers. Stupid for forgetting. "There. Better?" At Bela's nod. Assasiel continues "All the hellhounds are dead. No hellhound has the Winchesters scent."

Bela can only breathe a sigh of relief. Dusting herself off. She heads to the door. She can't help but think déjà vu much?. Both of them head down the stairs, intending to find the group. Only to stop when Bela bumps into something. Something hard. She takes a silent breath and looks up. Only to see the hazel eyes of Sam Winchester staring back at her. _Oh Crap._

Gabriel's POV/Outsider POV XxXxXx

If there was one thing Gabriel didn't like. It was hellhounds. God those things were annoying. They were always whining. And then they ate you. They sucked. People leaving before he finished talking was another he didn't like. Hello. Just plain rude. Serves her right if she got eaten by hellhounds. Again. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about her. She's nothing but a human who he brought out of hell. _Yeah right. _ He would never admit it. But he liked her. She's pretty cool. For a human. Gabriel is torn out of his musings by his little brother. Damn. Still hasn't ditched the trench coat. He's tempted to snap his fingers and change that, but he sighs instead. He watched Castiel glance at the reapers then- Oh. out of all the stupid things. He followed a reaper. REALLY?. Yeah. That's not gonna go bad. Gabriel sighs again. I guess it's up to him to go save little bro. Gabriel tucks his sword into his belt and quietly follows Castiel into the house.

Carefully cloaking his presence. Yeah. Like he's going to let Lucy sense him before he was ready. Pssh. He gets to the end of the hallway and glances in. Oh look. Holy oil. How unsurprising. Rolling his eyes. Gabriel uses the advantage of Lucifer being distracted to sneak in the room. Good neither of them saw him. Time to listen to the boring talk. Aand there it is. "Lucifer." Castiel says. Gabriel rolls his eyes. God that is so cliché. Saying the bad guy's name. You know, you get more points if you can say it in one syllable. "So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." Lucifer replies. Ignoring the cliché. (Good Move)Castiel replies "I came alone" Liar. "Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? I'm told you came here in an automobile?" Really Lucy!. Gabriel snickers to himself. Lucifer's going to end the world by never shutting up. So the humans kill themselves in boredom. Good plan "Yes." Ah. The sticks still there. Gabriel quietly laughs again. "What was that like?" "Um. Slow. Confining." More syllables. How fun.

"What a peculiar thing you are." Gabriel silently agrees. For the first time in a long time. Castiel continues to stare at Lucifer. He narrows his eyes "What's wrong with your vessel?" Gabriel quickly glances at Lucifer. Holy hell. Little Bro is right. Lucy's riding that vessel. And he's riding it _hard._ "Yes. Nick is wearing a bit thin. Can't contain me forever. " Gabriel is silently impressed as Castiel gets as close to Lucifer as he can. He's even more impressed with the next words out of his mouth. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." Gabriel sighs. The monologue is getting boring now. "I'm just like you Castiel.

Betrayed by my brothers." Gabriel whips his head so fast he thinks he might've gotten whiplash. He got betrayed? More like _he betrayed then._ He focuses back on what Lucifer's saying " See I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?" Wow. That was deep Lucy. Gabriel thought. Almost brought a tear.

"I'll die first. "Wooo. Big words.

"I suppose you will".

Gabriel watches the demon stain walk into the room. Does she really think that she's gonna keep the Winchesters trapped? Yeah okay. Good luck with that. Those two could slip through anything that's thrown at them. He watches as they both leave. Leaving Gabriel and Castiel alone. Well. He may be a heartless bastard. But he's not going to leave his brother to fry. Well. No better time than the present. Gabriel smirks as he walks out from his hiding place. His smirk gets bigger at his little brother's surprised face. He waved his hand "Hey Bro."

XxXxXXx

-Ack. Sorry for the cliffhangers. I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Promise.

So. The Winchester Bela met was Sam. Anyone surprised?. The next chapter will have more interaction. The next chapter will be up within the week. I hope to keep the pace of long chapters.

Thanks for reading. Also. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. It meant a lot to me when I read them.

Again.

If you see any mistakes. Let me know. Thanks for reading! C:

-Ginevra


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** "What We're Meant to Do" Chapter 8

**Author: **GinevraSummers

**Rating: **PG-13/Light R

**Summary:** Bela returns from hell with a mission of her own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_Previously,_

_Bela takes a silent breath and looks up. Only to see the hazel eyes of Sam Winchester staring back at her. Oh Crap_

_Gabriel smirks as he walks out from his hiding place. His smirk gets bigger at his little brother's surprised face. He waved his hand "Hey Bro."_

XxXxXxXx

Gabriel walks fully into the room. He's really enjoying this. Wow. He didn't think little bro's eyes could get any wider. "Gabriel?" "Hey Bro" He repeats. "What's new. Besides the obvious problem." At Castiel's confused expression. Gabriel gestures towards to floor. "Holy oil. Man I do not want to know how Lucy got that." Huh. Reaching over the fire, Gabriel literally closes Castiel's mouth. Unfortunately. That seems to snap Castiel back to the present. "Gabriel. How are you here? Why are you here? You said you were not going to help in this war" Gabriel cuts him off "I didn't _exactly_ say that Castiel. I said I wasn't going to choose sides. That doesn't mean I'm not going to help" He stops to unwrap a candy bar. Honestly he can quit anytime.

At Castiel's incredulous look. He continues "I may have been persuaded to help." "By who Gabriel?" Castiel cuts in. Jeez. How rude. He wasn't done talking. He barely resists the urge to pout. Archangels do not pout. Well. Not in front of other angels. "By a friend Cas. That's all you need to know" Cas is obviously not done though because he opens his mouth again " This friend. Would it be Bela Talbot?" At Gabriel's shocked look. Castiel continues "I know more than you think Gabriel. The raising of Bela Talbot wasn't unnoticed." Gabriel cuts in, clapping. "Well done Castiel. I should have known you would of figured it out. Now. Here's the question. Does idiot #1 and idiot #2 know?" "No. Dean and Sam do not know of her resurrection. I figured it would be" Castiel stops.

Struggling for the right word. "Difficult for Dean to know about her being returned to this world." Gabriel laughs. "You mean. It would be hard for him to find out that the woman he tortured was back on earth?. Yeah I can see how that would be _difficult _for him." Castiel tilts his head, obviously confused. "It sounds like Gabriel. That this woman has influenced you more than I've imagined." He stops talking at Gabriel's glare. "She's a friend Castiel. I like thinking about her being tortured as much as she does. " Before Castiel can respond. Gabriel looks up at the ceiling. Sprinklers. Time to pull a Dean Winchester. He waves his hand.

As the valves turned. The sprinklers are on. Dousing the holy oil. Completely burning it out. Smirking slightly as Castiel steps out from the circle he was trapped in. Gabriel turns to the door. "As fun as this is. I have a ritual to stop. " At Castiel's look, He laughs "You honestly think I wouldn't know about it little bro? And I'm not the only one who does." Gabriel shrugs off the look he's getting. Explain later. When they have more time. "We need to go-" He's cut off. Again. Holy hell. Does any angels have manners?. Like seriously.

"Gabriel. The rest have taken care of the hellhounds but Bel-" Anna cuts off. Her gaze focuses on Castiel. "Castiel. Good to see you escaped Rapheal's temper." Turning back to Gabriel, she continues. "As I was saying the hellhounds are dead. But.." "But what Anna?" Anna sighs. "Dean and Sam know about Bela. They ran into her." Gabriel's smirk falls of his face. So not good. "She's not okay is she?" At Anna's shake of her head. Gabriel's pushing past her. Leaving Castiel and Anna alone. Eh. Those lovebirds can work out the issues they have. Not a concern right now.

He doesn't even think to zap there. All he knows is he's running down the street. Not really concerned about demons seeing him. He could care less. He stops abruptly. Turning to yet another deserted street. He can hear her. He knows she's upset. And he's running towards her before he even knows what he's doing. When he reaches her. He notices the Winchesters looking at him. But he could care less. When she turns towards him. He can see the tears in her eyes. She's barely holding in it. And without even thinking. He enfolds her into his arms and just holds her. He needs to her to be okay.

Bela just stares at Sam. Shit. Shit. What the hell is she going to now. The covers blown. They know she's here. They know she's alive. Shit. She has no idea what to do. What she's suppose to say. What she's suppose to do. Noticing the panic that was clear on Bela's face. Assasiel wraps her arm around Bela and turns her to look at her. With a glance at the shocked Sam, Assasiel's eyes flick back to Bela."Bela. What is wrong?" Bela blinks. Almost like she's trying to focus. Bela quietly takes a deep breath.

Because she really doesn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of this. Especially when _Sam Winchester _is staring at her. She refocuses back on Assasiel. Feeling Sam's gaze on her back Bela shakily replies "Uh. Nothing. It's okay As-"  
she cuts off before she finishes the sentence. Sam doesn't need to know who this is. If he doesn't know who Assasiel is. Maybe they can get out of this. Maybe Assasiel can zap them out. Angels can remove memories right?

Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice with an incredulous tone to it "_Bela?"_Bela sighs again. She really doesn't want to do this. Turning to Sam. Bela blinks up at him. Damn. She forget how tall he was. "Uhm."Oh this is really awkward. Again, what can she say? "Hello Sam. How are you today?" Bela inwardly flinches. _Really!. Out of all the things she can say. She asks him how he is?. Wonderful._ Sam doesn't reply. He just continues to stare at her. And honestly? It's quite unnerving. Deciding to use Sam's shock to her advantage. She grabs Assasiel's arm and quickly whispers her to get them the hell out of here. Because she really doesn't want to do this. But before Assasiel can do anything Sam has quickly moved behind her and grabbed her arm. Damn.

"Bela. The last time I heard from you. You were on your way down to the pit. What happened?" Sam asks. Bela wants to lie. Heck she wants to run. But that's not her anymore. So she sucks it up and answers "Simple Sam. You out of all people should know what a resurrection looks like. After all didn't you have one? And to answer the question that is bumbling around in your head. No I am not a shape shifter. I'm not a demon. I'm one hundred percent me. Well almost." Bella quickly replies with a laugh, smirking at Sam glares at her. "If you're not a demon. What- "He cuts himself off. He changes his train of thought "Bela. How- What the hell happ-."

She cuts him off angrily "What the hell what Sam? You wanted the truth you got it. I was in hell. Now I'm not. Simple." "_How_ Bela?" Honestly. It's like a broken record. "God you Winchesters. Never stopping until you get the truth. Well guess what this _is_ the truth. You don't like it. I don't care.-" Bela is cut off by Assasiel's voice. "_This is Sam Winchester?"_ Bela glances at Assasiel. Who was staring at Sam. ". Not all what I thought he would be. So. This is the human who released Lucifer." And Assasiel's not asking. She's merely stating. Sam blanches and glances at Bela as if to say 'Who the hell is this?'.

Bela doesn't want to deal with this right now. She glances at her phone (A present from Gabriel. "You need to have one Bela. You never know when you're gonna get a booty call. Or calls from me. Whatever works.") It's a little less than five hours before the ritual. Holy hell. Is it really 7:30?. She glances at Assasiel who is practically staring Sam down. She laughs internally at the look on Sam's face. He looks really uncomfortable. "Bela" Assasiel says before taking out her sword. Bela can practically feel Sam's eyes widen at it. Assasiel continues speaking. If she noticed Sam's look. She's ignoring it.

"There are demons that will be here in about five minutes. We must be prepared." Assasiel tilts her head. Glancing down the street. She murmurs something to herself that Bela doesn't quite catch. "There are about fifteen hellhounds with her. I must-" "Wait. There are how many _hellhounds?_" Sam cuts in. Looking at Assasiel. Bela knows that even with an archangel. There is no way the three of them can take on that many at once. They need help. Assasiel nods at Bela. Silently knowing what she's thinking. "I must call the others. We need to fight. Bela-" Assasiel is cut off by the hardware store's door banging open. Without looking around Dean Winchester looks straight to his brother " Sammy. What's taking you so long? Did you find out who it was? I kinda need help in the-" Dean cuts off. He's seen Bela. Oh crap.

Bela is paralyzed. She feels like she can't breathe. She can't look at him. She can't. Her mind is taking her back. Back to the rack. The knives, The _Pain._ She's backing up. She vaguely notices that. She needs to get away. God. She has to get away from him. "Oh God. Bela?" And she can't listen to that voice. She can't listen to it. Can't because it's the _same voice_. She feels someone reach for her. And she knows its him. She flinches. God don't let him touch me. She won't handle it well if he touches her. "Dean stop." And she wants to kiss whoever said that. Because it worked. He's not going to touch her.

"Dude. Look at her she's freaking out. Uh. Can you help her?" And she knows Sam's talking to Assasiel because she can hear her walking over to her. " Bela. You're okay. Uh. Deep breaths?" Bela manages a small laugh. But it comes out a gasp of breath. She's holding on. But she's _this close_ to breaking. No. She can't break. She can't break in front of him again. She can't. "Bela!" And she stops. Because she knows that voice. She turns. Gabriel is running towards her. Concern all over his face. She blinks away the tears. She's not going to do this in front of angels.

She flinches when Gabriel reaches her. Quietly taking her into his arms. Ignoring the looks of confusion and disbelief the Winchesters are giving him. Gabriel just holds her tighter. Whispering things she only can hear. Telling her it's going to be okay. She's just shaking her head. She wants out of here. She feels another person touch her arm and she flinches. Expecting the worst. She internally breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it's Amabiel. Looking at her with a touch of concern. "Gabriel." And she can feel Gabriel turn his head to look at her.

"The rest of the group are on the way. The hellhounds are proving to be."She stops then. Grimacing as she continues " Challenging. It seems they have been being fed demon blood. Castiel is helping them" She recognizes the name Castiel. She remembers Gabriel and Rachiel talking about him. He's helping the Winchesters. "Demon blood?" Gabriel quietly asks. His voice ringing with disbelief. But he doesn't get to say anything else before the hardware store opens again. Bela groans. Great. Another person to see her little breakdown. "Guys. I need help in there. She's not doing good" Ellen Harvelle quickly says. Bela chances a look at her. And shudders. Ellen is covered in blood. Her clothes and hands stained red.

She can hear Sam head inside. Quietly comforting Ellen. Bela winces. Knowing that that girl would be dead soon. And all she's doing is breaking down. Time to fix that. Bela takes a deep breath and pushes away from Gabriel. Looking right at him. She forgets their fight for this moment. She turns to Assasiel "Can you heal her? Since Gabriel won't." She glares back at said person. Only feeling a little bad when his face falls. "Bela?. What- What are you doing here? H-how are you even here?" Giving Gabriel a silent 'I'm okay for a moment' nod.

She turns and braces herself to look at that face. Dean Winchester is looking at her with such disbelief if she wasn't in so much pain right now. She would laugh. She knows this is it. She has to put on her game face. She can do this. "H-hello Dean. Nice to see your manners have improved. I'd answer your questions. But I don't feel like repeating myself. Ask your brother." And she turns back to Gabriel. Because she can't look at his face anymore.

"Yes. I can" Assasiel replies. Looking towards the door. She quickly wraps her arm around Bela's shoulders and walks into the hardware store. She knows that Dean and Gabriel are behind her. Both wanting to talk to her. But for both very different reasons.

She almost gets sick. And that's saying something. Because she has seen _some shit._ But the image of Joanna Harvelle lying against that counter. Holding her internal organs in with a bandage. Well. It's an image Bela would rather live without. She watches as Assasiel walks over to Jo. Ignoring Ellen's questions. She lightly touches Jo's stomach. Bela flinches when Jo screams. She knows what that's like. Holding your insides in, knowing you're going to die. As Assasiel starts working on Jo. Bela kneels down next to her.

Even in extreme pain. Jo knows someone's there. She turns her head. Bela sadly smiles. "Hi Jo. I'm Bela. And this is Assasiel." Ignoring Sam's exclamation "Assasiel the _ARCHANGEL_?" She continues "She's going to help you. Okay?" As Jo nods. Understanding that Assasiel is helping her. She can hear the hellhounds growling. She knows the other angels are taken care of it. She stands. She glances down at Assasiel healing Jo. Relieved that it's another innocent person who's life won't be cut short.

She moves to give Assasiel more room when she feels a rough calloused hand wrap around her wrist. Without even looking up she knows it's him. "Please. Don't touch me." With those words she rips her arm out of his grip. Deep breaths. She feels like she can't remember how to breathe. She turns as Amabiel walks into the room. A dark haired man is with her that she doesn't recognize. It must be the infamous Castiel.

Amabiel sighs. "The hellhounds are dead. Most of them tried to run when they saw us. The demon stain wasn't happy to see us also. She ran pretty fast when she was outnumbered. Which means that Lucifer probably knows we are here." Bela doesn't have to be an angel to know that's bad. Their covers are definitely blown. Bela sighs. Ignoring Sam's pleading look, Bela turns back to Jo. Smiling slightly when she sees the wounds have disappeared. Assasiel stands up, brushing her hands on her pants. "Joanna is healed. There shouldn't be any scarring involved." When Ellen hugs Assasiel. Thanking her over and over for saving her daughter. Bela's smile grow bigger. Almost to a smirk. Because the look on Assasiel's face?. _Priceless._

The angels are trying to figure out where to go from here. Amabiel's arguing with Gabriel. But that's nothing new. Assasiel is sitting back just watching them. Sam is sitting next to Jo. Quietly talking about something. Bela doesn't really care to know what. Dean's staring at her. Which is quite annoying. But Bela just shrugs it off. She's not going to talk to him right now. She notices the brown haired man- Castiel , was also staring at her, Almost like he was trying to see inside her soul. Creepy. " Cas. Cut it out. Your freaking her out." Dean smirked. "My apologies. Dean has informed me that it is not acceptable to stare at humans. They may be uncomfortable with it." Bela tilts her head and blinks at him. Great. Another insane angel. Just what she needs.

Amabiel clears her throat. Instantly she has everyone's undivided attention "The ritual is beginning in four hours. We must prepare" "Hold up. So obviously you're angels. Mind filling in the rest of us who exactly you are?" Dean cuts in. Assasiel glares at him. "How _dare _you interrupt an angel? I should kill you where you stand" "Bring it blondie" "Okay! Everyone shut it. Dean" Bela glares at him. "Stop aggravating the archangel." Assasiel "Stop annoying him. We have FOUR HOURS until the _Devil_ raises Death. We do NOT have time for this." She's glaring at both of them. Just daring them to speak. She sneaks a glance at the other angels. Gabriel's smirking. The others look impressed. Good. Her jobs done. She can hear Dean mumble something along the lines of "Still a bitch I see".

The angels decide to head out. Gabriel stays behind. Waiting for Anna to return. Bela looks around the room. Gabriel, Herself, Dean, Sam and both Harvelles. Great. Bela leans against a wall. Crossing her arms. "Bela." She turns to Dean. Raising an eyebrow she silently tells him to continue. "I uhm" He clears his throat. "I know we haven't had the best pasts" Ignoring Bela's scoff. "But I uh. Just wanted to say. I'm glad your back." He stops speaking when he sees Bela's look. "You _really_ want to pull that card Dean?. How about I fix that sentence hmm?. You're just glad I'm out of hell so you can continue your favorite thing to do. Torturing me." At Dean's flinch and Sam's confused expression. Bela laughs under her breath. "Oh wow. After hearing how _close_ you guys are. You didn't tell him Dean?" She's looking him right in the face.

She pulls a smirk onto her face as she turns to Sam. "You want to know the real reason Dean can't look me in the eye Sam? Because if he did. He'd see himself torturing me. Slicing at me until I break." She can't stop now. She needs to get this all out. "He tortured me until I broke Sam. Until I screamed for so long my throat was raw. He looked me right in the eye and he picked up that knife. And the best part Sam" She feels a little twinge of satisfaction at Dean's face. But only a little bit. She focuses back on Sam's face. He looks sick. Good. " The best part Sam?. He _enjoyed it._ He enjoyed making me pay for all the things I did to him. And to you." Bela takes a breath.

She leans back against the wall. Refusing to look at anyone. She hears an intake of breath. "Bela I-" "Don't Dean. Nothing you can say will make up for that." She flicks her glance to Gabriel. "Gabe?" When he looks at her she continues "I know I said I'll help. And I will. But I need to get out of her before I go insane. Can you call one of the angels for me?" And Gabriel's nod. She turns to Ellen and Jo. Who both look sick. She smiles sadly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." "Bela. It's alright. You don't have to apologize for that idiot's actions." Ellen says surprisingly gentle.

"Bela. I heard you need angel express?" Bela turns at the sound of fluttering wings. Anna's standing there. Glaring at Gabriel. "Okay Gabe. What did you do to her now?" At Gabriel's affronted look. Bela quietly laughs. "It's alright Anna. He didn't do anything." Pointing at Dean "He did it."

"_Anna?" _The angel in question turns to Dean. Smiling slightly she waves. "Hey Dean. Long time no see. Now. What did you do?" Bela rolls her eyes. "He didn't do anything Anna. I mean. Besides torturing me for decades. But lets' skip over that okay?" Bela turns to Anna. Ignoring Dean's _"Bela I don't-"_ "Can you take me to Assasiel?" Bela says quickly. At Anna's nod. She closes her eyes. They're both gone before anyone can blink.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. Slightly surveying Dean's shocked look and Sam's sick one. He turns to Castiel. " Well." He drawled. "That went exceptionally well. Did it not?" Again smirking when Dean snaps "Shut up Gabriel."

XxXxXxX

-And another one's done. Bela met not only one Winchester. But Both. Next chapter will be the ritual.

Thanks for reading! Again if you spot any mistakes just let me know.

Thanks again to those who reviewed.! C:

-Ginevra.


End file.
